Killing Daddy (liz gillies)
by georgous22
Summary: A twist off from Victorious' Liz Gillies in Killing Daddy. Romance with Hanover.


**This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think!? Enjoy :)**

Callie's POV

I knew there was something I had to do to get the way I wanted. A little bit of seduction and the money in my hands, I will be a little rich bitch living my own life in a house with having paedophiles around. Those years of my life away from home were torture, living in cars and on the streets, sleeping with older men to get the money I needed. I don't mind older men they are more sophisticated, not immature. They are usually pretty easy to get with because they are living busy lives and their relationship with their wife isn't great in the sex department. So I knew from the first time that I saw Hanover that he was one of these poor men. All I needed to do was to get a little favour from in and in return he would have something that he will remember for a long time.

''Callie where are you going?'' asked Emma, ''and is that Laura's dress?''.

''oh! I hope you don't mind Emma,'' I replied. ''I am meeting up with some friends from high school and we are getting a drink so don't wait up for me!'' I left as fast as I could before that little 'maid' got suspicious.

When packing my handbag I needed something classy to wear no just the same old clothes. So I went through Laura's closet and found a dress that would suit just fine. It was a red tight and short dress. Because of my very voluminous figure my boobs stuck out just enough to tease without showing too much. Lucky Hanover I thought to myself, He was in for a real treat tonight.

Hanover's POV

When Callie called me I was worried what was up. She seemed very different when I saw her the other day, she was all grown up and such a beautiful woman. When I looked up and saw her walking into the bar I knew that this wasn't a business issue. She look irresistible, her long silky legs with the red short dress and her boobs, man was I turned on right now, but I couldn't let her see that side of me. She ordered me a drink ''I don't take no for an answer and that won't stop me.'' Callie replied. After about an hour of taking about her family because I didn't know what else to do, Callie stopped and turned to me and gave me a big kiss full of passion. I was enjoying her touch on me too much and pulled away. ''Callie, you are beautiful woman, but I am a married man…'' I stumbled to find words.

'Don't worry Hanover,' Callie said seductively sweetly. 'That hasn't stopped me in the past'.

Damn! This girl was keen, but I didn't know why she was doing this, why I was doing this. I mean I am married but when she kissed me I never felt so powerful and wanted.

Callie leaned in again and this time kissed me with more passion. I was speechless. He tongue was exploring everywhere in my mouth. I stopped and pulled away. ''What's the matter Hanover?'' Callie pouted with puppy dog eyes. 'Don't you like it? Don't you want more?''

More I thought to myself, wow, was she really planning to do what I thought? Well after a;; she was offering herself to me I shouldn't just leave the girl. ''uh, Callie'' I started. ''We can't do this here, there are people staring.''

''Your right Hanover'' Callie interrupted. ''let's go''.

We got in her car and drove to the motel at the end of the street.

Callie's POV

Hanover was so gullible, he has fallen for everything so far, I just need to give him a good time and he shall give me what I want. I continued to kiss him deeply every time we stopped at the traffic lights. I had always admired him for some reason. He seems like he knows what he is doing. He will please me and I will please him. Simple.

Hanover's POV

We entered our motel room. Callie slammed the door and crushed me up against the wall. I also knew the she was aggressive, but I liked this much better. She kissed me all the way down to my neck. We are both fully clothed and haven't even made it a meter away from the door when she stops with force and rubs my crotch. 'Oh Callie, don't tease me like this.' It was amazing. She then pushed me back onto the bed. She stood up and slowly, very slowly unzipped her dress, she just let it fall onto the ground.

'Like what you see? 'She asked. I was speechless. She was dressed in a very sexy black nighty with small black panties. She slowly slid off her nighty down passed her hips and legs until it fell onto the ground. By this point I was feeling very uncomfortable. I just wanted to touch her, but I just sat there in amazement. She them undid her bra letting her perfect boobs be on show right in front of my face. She pulled me up off the bed and knelt down.

'O my!' Callie explained. 'What a cute little fella you have here Hanover!' She slowly took of my pants exposing my cock. 'Hmm' she moaned. Callie was turning me on in a way I have never felt before, even from my wife.

Callie put her soft pink lips around my cock and sucked. Using her hand as well she bobbed up and down taking me all in. ''Ohhh mmm! Callie!'' I moaned.

She then put me onto the bed studding me. 'Give me what I want and I will give you what you want'' She whispered in my ear.

Callie's POV

O my God! Hanover was definitely giving me what I hadn't felt in a long time. I put him down on the bed when suddenly he flipped me over so he was on top. He slowly slid my panties down to expose my wet pussy. He started off by putting one finger and slowly adding another than another. The pleasure was too much I couldn't take it any longer. I was so wet and ready to burst.

Hanover's POV

Callie flipped me back over onto the bed again and slowly lowered herself down onto my cock like a professional porn star. She knew what she wanted and how she was going to get that. 'Ugh! Mm' Callie moaned. ''Okay Hanover, show me what you got.'' Callie said while adjusting and getting comfortable on my cock.

I started thrusting my hips slow at first but Callie just encouraged me to go faster and faster. I was looking at her boobs jiggling up and down with every thrust. She was so close and I was so close. And with that I closed my eyes and say the stars for the first time in 30 years. Callie climbed under the duvet next to me panting and sweating. That was definitely the biggest workout I have had in a while. She made me feel amazing.

After 5 minutes of silence Callie got up and started getting dressed. ''What are you doing?' I asked

'What do you want me to do Hanover? Stay here and cuddle? You said it yourself you have a wife to get home to.'

Callie simply got up and left picking up her bag and belongings on the way out.


End file.
